Unforgettable
by WTFalora
Summary: For the first time in a year, Hermione was happy. She's back at Hogwarts with a whole new attitude, and maybe even a new love life?
1. New Beginning

For the first time in almost a year, Hermione was happy.

It was a surprisingly bright morning, as the sunlight swept through Hermione's room adding a delightful glow to the otherwise dull living area. Hermione not being one to sleep in just couldn't seem to bring herself to get out of bed this morning.

Yes, this morning. This was the morning she'd be heading back to hogwarts to finish her schooling. She hadn't been back since Harry defeated Voldermort.

'that was almost a year ago' She thought to herself as she threw the warm comforter back and brought her feet to the cold floor.

It had taken this long to rebuild hogwarts from the damage done, and it was closed off to everyone. The only reason she knew it was to be opened again this school year, was because Harry had told her. She didn't even have to go back this year, she could have made it fine in the wizarding world without finishing Hogwarts simply because she was the war hero, the gryfindor princess, one of the golden trio, and whatever other name had been given to her when the war was over. That's not why Hermione was going back this year, no. She was going back because she wanted to complete school. Not like Ron who was going to live his days out in fame, along with some other war survivers.

Hermione walked over to her mirror, sat herself down on the stool in front of it, and put her head in her hands. 'Am I really ready to go back? So much has changed' she thought to herself as she lifted her head out of her hands and looked at herself in the mirror.

No longer was her hair bushy and frizzy, it had grown out of that after many muggle and magical remideis. Her hair had grown surprisingly fast, it fell down to the small of her back in loose ringlets. It was also a lot lighter, probably from the days she stayed outside tanning to attempt to hide her scars, and weariness that happened during the war. Her skin was darker, sun kissed, and soft. She had gone rebel and on her 18th birthday gotten her nose pierced along with her naval. So she had a little diamond in her nose, and a little snake in her naval. Condiscending seeing as how she was gryfindor, but it's not like anyone would ever have a chance to see it. The boys of the muggle world went crazy for her looks, along with her body. She went from boyish shape, to full blown out hourglass, her muscles toned from the many months of fighting and searching for the horcruxes. Hermione could care less about her body, and how the guys fawned over it. Her face now, her face she was proud of. Her face lost most of the baby fat, leaving hermione to have soft goddess like features. Her lips were small and full, all men's eyes went to her whenever she said a word with a 'p' in it. She had long eyelashes, and a small button nose, straight teeth, and her most signiture mark; her large love-filled brown eyes.

Except they were no longer love-filled and joyfull, they now looked empty and dull. At the sight of her once beautiful eyes gone, Hermione frowned at her reflection and stood up from the stool heading to her shower. As she walked to her bathroom she stopped in front of her iHome and turned on her ipod. She switched through playlists untill she reached the song she wanted. She smiled as she began to undress and Everybody talks by Neon trees came on.

"Hey baby won't you look my way I can be your new addiction Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks" Hermione was right on key with the lyrics, her voice fitting perfectly with the sound as she got into her shower and proceeded to wash away the remander of yesterday.

"It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug You could be my new prescription Too much could be an overdose All this trash talk make me itchin Oh my my Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, too much"

She began to wonder what school would be like this year, who'd be going, if there were any new professers, How the death eaters would fair,  
if Harry would finally ask out Ginny, if Malfoy was returning, and if there would be any chance of getting away with murder, the usual teenager thoughts.

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live To see the day When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love All you're giving me is friction Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back

Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks Everybody talks...back

The song ended as Hermione got out of the shower and threw her hair up into a bun on the top of her head, she looked at the clock, and still had 3 hours before she needed to be at the train. Dropping the towel and walking over to her closet, she didn't even notice the slightly embarresed crookshank who leaped up and ran under her bed.

Another song came on as Hermione grabbed a black low cut lacey crop top with a white bandeau. 'This is perfect, now I just need pants and shoes' Hermione thought as she spotted her favorite pair of sandles. 'theres two down, one more to go'  
The shoes were black, like gladiator sandles, but wrapped up to her calf with big black bows. She continued looking through her aray of clothes, until she finally threw on a pair of black high wasted shorts. Looking at herself in the mirror, she shrugged at her apperance and decided she wanted to eat and smoke before she did her hair and makeup.

Making her way downstairs, she stopped and gave her mum and dad both a peck on the cheek before she walked out to the back porch. She shivered as she reached outside and lit up her cigarette.  
'i'll deffinatly need to bring a jacket' She mused to herself as she exhaled the smoke and then sighed. She didn't particulary like smoking. It just sorta came to her after the war. It was her stress reiever, and she hoped that one day she'd break the habbit. Even though she'd gotten really good at it, she could blow perfect smoke rings, and smoke hearts, do the french inhale, lots of things. She took her last hit of the cigarette before putting it out and heading inside, heading straight to the fridge to get some orange juice and toast, she quickly scarfed it down, looking at the clock to see she only had an hour and half.

Running up the stairs and into the bathroom, Hermione let down he hair and charmed it dry knowing that the ringlets would fall by themselves naturally, applying light foundation mascara, and pink lip gloss, she had enough time to say goodbye to her parents and make sure everything was packed for hogwarts. With one final look in the mirror, and anticipating the way people would be looking at her, she gathered her stuff, threw her leather jacket over her shoulder and aparated to the train platform with crookshanks and her lugage in tow.


	2. Friends & Foes

Hermione landed near the train station at an apparate safe point with a slight 'pop'. She was thankfull for the journey with Harry and Ron because it allowed her to master the otherwise difficult method of traveling without any serious injuries other than leaving her light headed for a few moments. She slowly made her way to the platform she needed to go to, all the while wondering to herself if returning to hogwarts really was such a great idea...

All of those thoughts left her mind as she ran right through the middle of platform 9 and 10 and landed on the otherside in front of Ron and Harry, a smile gracing her features as she walked, scratch that, more like ran to envelope them in a ginormous, much needed hug.

"'Mione! I've missed you" Harry exclaimed letting her go out of the hug "wow, you look great."

Hermione laughed, looking up at her bestfriend of 8 years.  
'_He really has grown a lot since the first time I met him on the train_' she thought to herself, and honestly he really had.

No longer was he scrawny and malnurished looking like he had been the first time she looked at him, all of those years of quidich had really done a number on his body. He had to be at least 5'9 or 5'10 now compared to her own height of being only 5'1, and she had to look up just to meet his blazing green eyes. His signiture scar now also gone, since he defeated voldermort, was only a few faded lines covered by his always messy, bed-head black hair.

"W-wow Hermione," Ron mummbled, a blush tinting his cheecks that almost matched the shade of his hair.

Hermione moved her view from Harry over to Ron, yet again having to look up to meet his face. He was as tall as harry now, if not an inch or two taller. He still had his carrot top hair almost as messy as harry's and his piercing blue eyes that used to make Hermione swoon and blush when they were younger. He two had grown much larger from the years of being keeper, but alas he was still as dumb-witted and tempermental as ever.

"Thanks guys, you look great too" Hermione replied smiling wider "I'm glad at least you're coming back with me this year Harry, I don't know if i'd be able to handle all the hassles of being head girl alone" She threw a mock glare in Ron's direction that just made him blush harder.

Yes, it was true that only if you were in your 7th year were you allowed to become head girl or boy, but McGonagal felt like Hermione had been taken from her position because of the war and only felt right in giving the 8th year students a chance. One of the few reasons why Hermione had returned.

"Ah yeah, I forgot that you got the position of head girl. Good for you, do you know who head boy is?" Ron asked curiously. Why was he still blushing?

"Nope, i'll know half way to Hogwarts, Mcgonagal wants to have a meeting and set a few things straight." Hermione explained while looking around, she didn't really see anyone she knew, "Where's Ginny?"

Harry blushed at the mention of Ginny's name "She went to the loo, said something about having 'girl problems' and 'she hated life' and 'I'm magical, I shouldn't deal with this'"

Hermione smiled, she knew Ginny to well and could just imagine her groaning as she stomped to the bathroom, her smile fell though when her eyes landed on a very tall, muscular body, with un-mistakeable white blonde hair.

_'So, he did decide to show his face again this year, stupid prat.'_

Malfoy had fought in the war too, alongside his father, for Voldermort. Him and Hermione has squared off against each other, sometime around the middle of the war. He had looked horrible. His hair ascuew, blood covering his body, and his once hateful eyes, full of some emotion, fear possibly? He had tried to play it cool, act like he would kill her if she didn't move out of his way, but Hermione stood her ground, as did he, and that's how they stayed for a few minutes. Neither making the first attack, neither backing down. He fell to his knees after that, she didn't know whether from exhaustion or defeat, maybe both. It was then that he decided he didn't want to do it anymore, he didn't want to kill people, or even be apart of this. So Hermione offered him safety for him and his mother, who was more than grateful to accept it might I add, and after the war was over Harry, Ron, and herself had testified for him and his mother at their trial, which had allowed him to come back to hogwarts this year and his mother to be given house arrest. Lucious wasn't so lucky, and was now fufilling a life sentence at azkaban.

'_He didn't even say thank-you_' she thought to herself as she glared at the back of his always perfect as ever, trademark hair.

She took the exactly right time to glare at him too because almost as if he felt the heat of the glare on the back of his neck, he turned around and his silver eyes met brown.

He didn't sneer, or glare back like she though he would, instead he kind of just looked surprised. This gave Hermione the perfect chance to see how much he had changed. He was tall, like 6'0 or maybe even 6'1, he had grown borader, but still kept his lean shape, probably from quiddich also. He was dressed in all black, that made his skin look paler than it was, but not that unhealthy, sickly pale that she last remembered him looking.  
Her eyes moved up to his hair, it wasn't gelled back, it was just laying there, looking all windswept and not that bad looking, he had a strong jaw line that looked like it carried a hint of blonde stubble. Her eyes moved back to his still surprised as ever gray pools of color, to notice they didn't look all that cold anymore.

_'He actually doesn't look quite bad'_

Hermione frowned at herself for thinking this, and her hand flew to her upper arm instictivly of where the scar his aunt left her resided. Unfourtantly for her, it was the only scar that wouldn't fade away from her excessive tanning, in fact it was the only one she really cared about getting rid of but to no avail, it simply wouldn't dissapear, much like the blonde haired bloke that looked like he was going to head towards her.

He kept his eyes locked with hers, as he began to stride forwards towards Hermione making her blush slightly, but all of a sudden a blur of red and a loud squeal blocked her vision of Malfoy.

"HERMIONE! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK HOT!" Ginny yelled nearly strangling poor Hermione in such a tight hug, but that didn't stop Hermione from trying to peak over the ecstatic redhead's shoulder to see that Malfoy had stopped in his tracks, was now sneering, and walking back over to his friends.

Hermione let go a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It would have been bad if Malfoy had come walked over to her, and she didn't feel like getting into a fight with the prat already.

Shiffting her view back to the red head in front of her, she exciditely hugged her back just to have the red head let go and begin to pull her in the exact direction of one slytherin boy she wished to avoid.


	3. Smoking section

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Ginny getting scared as they were getting closer and closer to the slytherin boy.

"Well, theres a smoking section over here, I figured you might want one seeing as how you won't be able to have one for a few hours" Ginny replied matter of factly.

Hermione's tension eased and realized that she could use a cigarette. Her eyes flew over to the smoking section that was right in front of Malfoy. Without warning, Ginny pulled herself and Hermione right in between Malfoy and someone who looked to be Blaise Zambini. Hermione uttered a small 'sorry' and attempted to calm her blush and shaking hands as she searched for a lighter.

'_Where is that blasted thing_' she thought to herself still digging in her purse. Just then, a lighter that looked to be made of pure platinum was brought to her face, she barely had time to notcie the carving of **'BZ'** before someone was speaking to her.

"Here use mine."

Hermione's eyes followed the manicured hand holding the lighter up to their strong looking shoulder, across their deffined collarbones, up their tanned neck and over the chissled jaw line straight into the dark eyes of Blaise Zambini.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, thinknig that this was a prank to be played on her. So, she mustered up her courage and did what she thought could save her from the could be trap.

"Light it for me?" She asked innocently enough, flicking her hair back and bringing the cigarette to her pink lips.

Blaise watched her lips, and then smirked while he flicked the lighter causing a blue fame to light the end of her cigarette. Hermione took a quick puff to make sure the cigarette was fully lit and had no chance of canoeing, before putting her lips in a small circle and exhaling the smoke.

"Why thank you, Zambini." Hermione said with a friendly nod of her head turning back towards Ginny who was watching with a blush towards Blaise. Hermione didn't seem to catch it as Blaise's words caught her off guard.

"Please, call me Blaise. I believe that everyone should be on first name basis seeing as how the war and all that blood-purity follishness is done" He said with a genuine smile. Hermione almost chocked on her own smoke. Nodding her head, she said thank-you again but this time used his given name. It felt weird at how nicely it just rolled of her tounge with no extra effort needed.

Blaise pulled out his own pack and lit one up before extending the pack to Ginny, who politely declined saying 'my mother would kill me if she knew I accepted an offered cigarette, from a slytherin no less.' Blaise and Hermione both laughed at this before engaging in small talk that wasn't forced or awkward. Hermione was getting so into the conversation that she didn't notice the reason for her timidness earlier, was walking towards the group behind her. Ginny noticed first moving closer towards Blaise to give Draco room to join the conversation. He came up on Hermione's right, in between herself and Ginny. She somehow had still yet to notice he was there. Blaise noticed next, whether it was from the red head being a lot closer, or the smell of Draco's cologne. Either way he payed him no mind and continued on with the conversation, ever so slightly brushing his shoulder against ginny's.

"My, your cologne smells fantastic Blaise. Is that" Hermione pondered for a minute trying to remember the name " Serge Lutens L'Eau Serge Lutens?"

Blaise just smirked for a minute, and another chuckle caused Hermione to gasp and turn her attention to the right.

"My, you sure know your colognes. It is in fact, Serge Lutens L'Eau Serge Lutens." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione stood silent for a minute, before quickly regaining her composure. Taking another hit of her cigarette, she blew a smoke ring in his face, and then perceeded to act as if it were an accident. Draco didn't sneer or say something nasty like she had expected, in fact he did quite the opposite. He grabbed the cigarette from her hand and than looked to ponder something while watching the smoke.

"You know," He drawled out, still not looking at her. "It's a muggle belief that when you blow smoke in someone's face, it means you want to shag them." He took a long drag of her cigarette before turning his gaze back onto Hermione, and doing the same thing she did to him. Draco blew a smoke ring in Hermione's face. Hermione stuttered and scoffed, blushing all the while trying to come up with an insult, and reached for her cigarette. Draco grabbed her wrist gently and dropped her cigarette before stomping it out with his ittalion leather shoe. Blaise mimicked his actions with his own Cigarette.

"Well, it's been fun ladies, I enjoyed your company and I hope to do this again soon but sadly I must part for it is time to get on that blasted train." Blaise bowed to Hermione, and then grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed her knuckles while keeping his eyes locked with hers. Ginny blushed the same shade of her hair and giggled quite, well, quite unlike a normal Ginny. Then, with a 'ciao' Blaise walked away only leaving a blushing Ginny, a stunned Hermione, and a smirking Draco.

Checking his watch, Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked over at hermione. She turned to look at him, and had to catch herself from letting out a sigh from him being this close.

"I guess I'll see you later for that meeting with the old hag about our duties" He smiled and mocking Blaise's gesture, bowed to Ginny before smiling and taking Hermione's hand to kiss it. "Untill then,love"

With a wink in a blushing Hermione's direction, he walked towards the train, leaving Hermione there blushing and shaking. Not in a good way either. Ginny squealled and jumped up and down holding Hermione's hands. Hermione just stood there in a daze looking after the retreating back of one tall, annoying, insuferable, handsome prat.

Harry and Ron walked up then, both with curious looks at the two girls. Hermione waved her hand telling them that it wasn't worth asking about.

"Well, it's time to go. I'll see you around Christmas mate" Ron said throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. Hermione started to cry against her better senses and flung her arms around Ron's waist.

"Oh Ron! I'm going to miss not having you with us" She said hiding her face in his chest. Ron was beyond red from blushing now.

Before Ron could comfort Hermione she pulled back and straightened up, wipeing at her tears and giving Ron a bright smile that made him blush even more than possible.

"Make sure you owl us everyday, and stay out of trouble!" Hermione said in a motherly tone. Ron just nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before patting his sister on the head, a thing he had done since she was able to walk.

"Stay out of trouble, and don't be annoying to Harry and Hermione" he said before turning and walking away so that no one would see the tears forming in his eyes.

Ginny was fuming and Hermione was having to hold her back so that she wouldn't run after Ron and hex him for just walking away like he did. Just then, a loud whistle sounded bringing the groups heads towards the train.

"C'mon! We're going to miss the train, and we don't have the flying car this year!" Harry exclaimed hurriedly walking towards the train. Hermione and Ginny followed, quickly getting on and walking through the hallway to find an empty compartment. Hermione looked through a glass window to see if it was empty, and saw Draco and blaise smirking back at her. Blaise gave her a nod, while Draco winked at her which caused Hermione to go all red in the face and quickly catch up to Harry and Ginny who had somehow found and empty compartment.

Sitting down next to Ginny, Malfoy's words came back to her and hit her like a ton of bricks.

_'I guess I'll see you later for that meeting with the old hag about our duties'_

Oh, this was not going to be a fun year.


	4. Rules & Thoughts

So far the train ride had gone smoothly enough, once Hermione got over the shock of having to share a common room with Malfoy that is. Ginny and Harry we're talking about quiditch leaving Hermione to dwell on her thoughts. She could deal with Blaise being kind to her, he never really had much to say to her in the past. Draco was another story though.

Hermione had always thought that she would hate Draco until the day she died, even after the outcome of the war and everything. Hell, she had even expected him to act cruel to her. Nothing could have prepared her for his kind, almost flattering attitude towards her. She thought back to the feel of his lips brushing against her knuckles and gave an involuntary shudder. Hermione sighed, pushing the thought and feeling from her head and stood up to go change into her robes.

"Where you goin' 'mione?" Harry asked bringing his eyes from Ginny to her.

"I'm going to go change into my robes and then meet with McGonagall about head girl duties."

Harry nodded his head and Hermione gave them a smile, she slid open the door and started to walk towards the loo to change into her robes.

While she walked down the corridor she could hear laughter and talking coming from all the compartments.

'_I'm glad everyone is still so talkative and willing after the war_' Hermione thought to herself while frowning. She knew she had changed from the war. She wasn't shy and cautious anymore, but then again, why should she be? She had taken on death eaters three times her size, had even given out a few unforgivables, looked death head on more than once, and was still thankfully alive. Only one bad thing had happened to her during the war really, besides the lost lives of loved ones.

Hermione had been raped. She was off on her own because Harry and Ron we're heading to face Voldermort, and she was looking for stray death eaters in the forbiden forest. She had dropped her gaurd, and not even a minute later someone hit her with a 'stupefy'. It had all happened so quickly, she only had a chance to see two hooded figures before the abuse happened. They started kicking her, and hitting her, mocking her in her pained state. Then they took their turns with her, continuing to hit her, and call her a 'mublood', they had even used the cruciautus curse against her. That had been her opening moment, because when they ended the curse, they were laughing at her. She took that moment, still unable to talk and in so much pain, and killed them with wandles magic. Soon after a great light went off, and a flush of relief fell over everything as storm clouds disappeared and the morning sunrise started to peak through and over the aftermath of the war. Voldermort was dead, and Hermione never told anyone what happened.

With a sigh, Hermione went into the bathroom and started to undress. Pulling the shirt together to close the buttons, she noticed the strain against her chest and silently cursed Ginny for convincing Hermione to 'stop wearing men shirts' and 'start showing off her body'. She also cursed herself for not checking the size of the shirts as ginny put them on the counter for Hermione to pay for them. With some hassle Hermione finally got the shirt to close over her chest, sighing frustratedly as the top two buttons came undone. She then pulled on her gray skirt, it too seemed to have shrunken. She growled and swore to buy new clothes once she was able to go to hogsmeede.

Tying her tie, and pulling her socks up to her thighs, she threw her robe over her sholder and made the rest of her clothes smaller to put in her pocket so that she could put them back in her trunk later.

Unlocking the door, she nearly stomped outside all the while fussing with her skirt to make it longer. She was paying no attention to where she was going, which caused her to bump into someone. She stumbled back a bit, bracing herself for the fall.

But, it never happened. Someone grabbed onto her arms saving her from what could have been a painful fall. If not that than surly embarrassing seeing as how this skirt was so short.

"You need to be more carefull."

Hermione's eyes darted upwards at the voice, completely forgetting to say thank-you in her frustrated state of mind. Draco was looking at her, smiling. Still not a sneer or smirk.

'_Why is he being so nice?!_' Hermione thought while being unable to hide the blush along her features.

"I need to change, so i'll meet you in a bit" Draco said while letting go of her and moving into the bathroom, shutting the door before Hermione had a chance to respond.

Dumbfounded, Hermione made her way to the compartment with McGonagall. She pulled Hermione into a hug and fussed about how tight her clothes were.

"I promise proffesor, I'll be buying new clothes as soon as I am able to head to hogsmede." Hermione said, again pulling at her skirt.

"I like the way they look, it makes her look like a girl." Draco drawled, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you do Mr. Malfoy, now if you don't mind coming and sitting down? I'd like to start this seeing as how we're almost to Hogwarts." Proffesor McGonagall said while wearily looking at Draco, and then Hermione, before turning around to go sit down at her seat.

Hermione sat down across from McGonagall, and Draco sat down next to her. A little to close if she had any say so. McGonagall looked to be in thought and then cleared her throat before she started talking.

"Alright, so far these are the rules and as the school year progresses, you and Mr. Malfoy will be able to request rules that I may or may not approve. You will be sharing a common room, but have separate bedrooms in the same area on the fifth floor. It's newly rebuilt and I feel that this will promote house unity. You two will accompany a prefect on rounds once a week, and do a round after prefects twice a week. Any special occasions or trips you both will be in charge of, and as far as prefects they are" McGonagall paused and looked at a scroll next to her before continuing.

"For Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. For Slytherin, Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkison. For Hufflepuff, Ryan Zedrick and Alicia Goodwin. For Ravenclaw, Jeremy Fluets and Luwanda Whites."

Rolling her scroll back up she looked up at Hermione and Draco.

"Are you both aware of the rules?" She shot a look at Draco. They both nodded their heads. "Good, well then hurry back and gather your things because we're about to be at Hogwarts." With a smile she set them off.

Hermione and Draco walked in silence, that for some reason wasn't awkward but had Hermione on edge. She wanted to know why he was being so nice to her, and the suspense was taking it's toll over her good judgement on not to pry at something. They approached Draco's compartment and before he could close the door, she blurted out the impending question.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Are you plotting at something?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at the thought.

Draco gave a deep laugh that shocked and sent a shiver through Hermione.

'_He's laughing at me! He's still a stupid prat, I should have known!_' she thought while narrowing her eyes even more at him.

"No, i'm not plotting anything yet. As for my intentions? Well, you'll just have to figure that out for yourself" Draco winked at her again trying to go inside his compartment.

"How am I going to figure this out?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"We've got all year don't we?" And with that, Draco closed the compartment and left Hermione to ponder her own thoughts while she walked back to the compartment with Ginny and Harry.


	5. Teasing

The train pulled to a stop as Hermione made it back to her compartment with Harry and Ginny. They were still talking about quiditch, and how they could hold a conversation on the same topic for this long was beyond hermione's understanding. They stoped their conversation when Hermione walked in and looked at her curiously.

"I thought you had to go talk to professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. Had he really lost track of time from a simple conversation?

"I did...and now we're at Hogwarts?" Hermione replied slightly confused.

"OH!" Harry jumped up, grabbing his, Hermione's and Ginny's luggage before replying, "I didn't even realize. Did you Gin?" He asked while handing the red head her luggage.

Ginny just shook her head, something outside the door having caught her attention. Hermione turned around and imedeatly regretted her decision, for what she saw made her stomach churn. Pansy Parkison had her arms thrown around Draco's waist and was looking up at him with some kind of lovey-dovey-lost-love-sick puppy look. Hermione had to mentally stop herself from making a reching noise. She felt, jealous. This was NOT okay.

Pushing the feeling down she strode out of the copartment pretending to laugh at something Ginny said. Draco's head snapped up at her voice.

'_Well that got your attention._' Hermione thought to herself as she strode past them confidently. She didn't even acknowledge Draco, instead walked a little faster to match the pace of Blaise, who was in front of her.

"Hey" Hermione said lacing her arms through his. The touch made Blaise look over to Hermione, and then over his shoulder at Draco who was glaring at him, it was then that he noticed Pansy latched onto him like a leech, and it made Blaise chuckle while tightening his own arm around Hermione's.

"Well hey to you too. Don't get me wrong but why do I feel like you're trying to make my best mate jealous by doing this?" He said looking down at her with a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blaise, maybe I just felt like having someone so handsome be my escort to dinner." Hermione said giggling. Blaise 'tsk'ed at her but didn't drop her arm. He knew Draco was still watching, and that Hermione was simply doing this to piss him off but right now he didn't really all that much care, because he could make someone he had taken intrest in recently, fairly jealous too.

With a smirk back at Draco, Blaise offered to carry Hermione's things, much to her pleasure, and Draco's displeasure. They walked to the carriages arm and arm and he helped Hermione in before sitting next to her and striking up casual conversation, all the while still feeling Draco's glare at the back of his head.

Walking into Hogwarts and into the great hall, Hermione's breath caught her throat. It was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than before the war. The ceiling looked like the night sky, stars shooting all across the wide span and then dissapering in the seams. The famous floating candles that had intrigued Hermione so much her first year, we're giving the room a soft glow. There weren't house tables anymore. Instead there were 5 shorter tables that students had the choice to sit at, with whoever they wanted. Hermione turned around towards the doors to the great hall to keep an eye out for Ginny and Harry. While she was waiting she saw a few familiar faces. Luna lovegood, Nevile Longbottom, Hannah Abott, Lavender Brown, to name a few. While looking for more familiar faces, she caught sight of tall, dark, and blonde and couldn't help but stare. He was just so handsome.

Said handsome man was apparently having a fight with Pansy, Hermione snorted in amusment at this. The poor Parkisin girl looked like she was about to cry from the way Draco was pushing her away, and Hermione could clearly hear him shout 'get away you harpy. i'm interested in someone else' before he turned and was stomping towards her direction.

'_Oh merlin, he's going to yell at me and call me a mudblood. This is the Malfoy I know_'

Hermione mentaly began preparing a retort when he came to stand with her and blaise, but nothing happened. He looked between Blaise and her, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"You would think that from all the times i've turned her down, she'd get the bloody hint that i'm not interested!" Draco stated while running a hand through his head before regaining his composure. Blaise shot him a knowing look before patting him on the back.

"Chin up mate, you know no one can resist that Malfoy charm of yours" Blaise grinned at his friend, and Hermione tried to stiffle her snort with a cough. Draco looked over and smirked at her, which caused chills to run through her spine.

"What's so funny _Granger_?" Draco teasingly drawled bringing his head closer to hers "Think you'll be able to resist it?"

Hermione lifted her head up and closed the space even more between herself and draco before whispering in his ear. "I don't have to resist something that doesn't effect me" With that she smiled triumphly as she walked towards the table where she saw Harry and Ginny waving at her.

Harry and Ginny smiled at Hermione as she sat down, Hermione chose to sit next to Ginny while Harry sat across from them. Before Hermione had a chance to speak Nevile was wildly calling Harry over.

"I'll be right back guys" Harry said while getting up.

Hermione and Ginny watched Harry walk over and sit down next to Nevile and Luna two tables over. Hermione turned back around to Ginny just to see Blaise sit on the right side of her. Feeling someone's arm around her shoulder, she turned to her left to see Draco sitting there smiling brilliantly. Before she could tell him to move, McGonagall began speaking.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome back to a new, or another year here at Hogwarts! As you can see for those of you returning, the great hall has changed. While you're now allowed to sit with whom you please, the table you're at now, will be the table you sit at all year long. Before we get to the sorting and the feast, lets welcome our new heads; Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!"

Everyone in the great hall started clapping, and Draco stood up to accept the applause, bringing a not so egotistical, blushing Hermione up with him. Hermione moved her eyes over to Harry's who shot her a look of sympanthy. When dracco and Hermione sat down soon after, McGonagall cleared her throat to silence the great hall and continue her opening speach.

"Now, let us begin the sorting for the first years!"

**-&*-**  
"Lastly, another for Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff yelled and hollered welcoming a new member. The sorting hat had mostly sorted into ravenclaw and hufflepuff this year, much to Hermione's demise. She was hoping to have some new first years that shared a love for school as much as she did.

"What? Are you upset that you won't have that many new Slytherin to scare straight?" Blaise asked jokingly. Hermione sent him a mock glare, while him and Draco high fived behind her and Ginny's back.

Ginny was blushing and Hermione noticed this for the first time. Whenever blaise spoke or accidently brushed against Ginny, she blushed. That got Hermione thinking but before she had the chance to voice her thought she heard McGonagall speak from behind her.

"Ms. Granger, . If you would please follow me to your common room."

Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and Blaise, as did Draco before following McGonagall up to the newly rebuilt 5th floor. On the way up McGonagall was speaking to them, but Hermione couldn't concentrate because every time she stepped, Draco would brush his hand against her's ever so slightly and it was making Hermione's head buzz.

The buzzing didn't stop, and neither did Draco's touches untill they arrived in front of a portriat that had a woman and man that strangely looked to resemble themselves. The man was sitting in a chair, his blonder hair covering his eyes slightly but you could tell he was looking towards the woman next to white shirt was unbuttones slightly and his arms rested on both arm rests with his right hand on top a lion's head. The female next to him was louging on a royal vanity loveseat naked, with a snake wrapped around her intimate parts. Her hands extended over the edge of the Loveseat along with her hair which fell almost to the floor in brown waves. The woman's hand was clasped together with the man's and she looked to be in pure bliss.

McGonagal turned to Hermione and Draco then and told them the password would be 'forbidden' before walking away, not wanting to keep the heads from unpacking and settling in.

The portriat couple turned to look at them and Draco gave them the password before ushering Hermione in before him.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her, never had she seen something this grand.


	6. Half naked

The common room was magnificent. It was spacious, with a kitchenette in the corner, a small table for two near it. The living room had a plush white carpet with a red suede and black leather couch towards a medium sized fire place. On the left side of the couch was a black love seat and on the right side was two black plush chairs. The walls were a goldish color with silver and red trim that reminded Hermione like Christmas and along the walls were scattered shelves filled with books of all sorts. On the wall in the middle there hung a smiling portrait of Hermione, standing next to Draco. On either side of that wall, there was a grand staircase. One lined in red going up the left, the other in silver heading up to the right. There was a door on the right side, Hermione walked over to it and opened it curiously. She smiled when she saw that it lead out to a balcony It had a table, with two chairs facing the great lake and Hermione could just make out the giant squid who inhabited those waters.

Hermione sat down and conjured an ash tray and took a seat, lighting her cigarette and relaxing as the feel of the nicotine hit her. _'I should really quit, this is un-healthy and un-lady like. It's just so calming and refreshing, and ugh'_

Being to busy fighting with herself over the pros and cons of smoking, she didn't notice Draco come out and join her, lighting up his own cigarette. Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so calm and collected sitting there staring at the waters, taking a hit of his cigarette. she smiled, and Draco turned his attention to her causing her to blush.

"So, I didn't know you smoked. Never took you one to do that" Draco said casually, taking another puff.

"It's a nasty habit really, I started up during the war. It kept me calm the first few months after everything, and then I guess I just stuck with it." Hermione replied with a shrug. "I didn't know you smoked either."

"I have since 6th year. I hated the taste because wizarding cigarettes are so dull and plain. I was going to quit too till that damn Zambini made me accompany him to muggle London." Draco replied.

"What happened in muggle London?" Hermione was curious, and a curious Hermione was never good. She took a puff her cigarette before blowing smoke rings and watching the wind carry them away.

"Well, we went because Blaise was picking something up, and for Merlin knows what reason they didn't carry it here, so he dragged me along with him. We went all over the city looking for it and I was getting stressed out, i'm not sure what pushed me over the edge whether it be so Blaise's whining like a female or the fact that he wouldn't tell me what it was so that I could help him, i'm going to go with the former but anyways, so I walked into some muggle store and they sold everything and I mean everything. It was huge, it was called like wallnart or martwall."

"Walmart" Hermione corrected him giggling at how amazed he was.

"That's it! Walmart they sell everything did you know that? You probably do cause you know the name of the place, but anyways, I went in there and asked for a pack of smokes and get this, the woman asked 'What kind?', can you believe that? There's only one type of cigarette in Wizarding London. It's stale and has no taste, horrible. I had no clue what I wanted or what was what, so I bought a pack of everything." Draco replied triumphantly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, here was Draco Malfoy, becoming so excited over muggle cigarettes.

"I tried them all before I found this brand" He pulled out a pack of camels before continuing, "They're amazing. Its like a mint mouthwash and its cold and wonderful, and there's this little thing in the filter that if you press hard enough it pops!" Draco pulled out a cigarette to show her what he meant by the little 'pop' noise. Hermione laughed again, she hadn't been this happy in a while.

"They're called menthol cigarettes. I smoke them too, in fact I smoke the same kind as you." She pulled out her own pack "The little popping noise you hear is because there's a little tiny ball in the filter and when you pop it it makes it even more menthol. It's like camel's trademark, You should probably smoke that one now seeing as how you popped it because it'll go stale." Draco made a face at the word 'stale' making him think they would turn out like wizard cigarettes if he didn't smoke them quickly.

"Don't worry, it won't go stale if you don't pop them before you smoke them" Hermione finished, while putting her cigarette out seeing as how it had burnt close to the filter. Yuck. Draco mimicked her actions.

Hermione stretched, bringing her arms high above her head and making a little 'mmmhm!' sound. Draco was watching her intently, her shirt was rising up, exposing her stomach to his view. He trailed his eyes down her firm, thin stomach, his eyes coming to rest on her navel. He squinted, why was there something silver there? Why does that look like a snake?

"What in the world is that?" Draco asked, bringing his finger up to finger the little silver snake ring.

Hermione got shivers as his hand came in contact with her stomach. '_Okay this feeling really needs to stop_' She pulled her shirt up a little so she could see what he was looking at.

"Oh, thats my navel ring." She blushed remembering it was a snake.

"What the hell is a navel ring? Is this a real snake that you magicked in some way? Why does it look like it goes through your skin?" Draco frowned at the small snake, the poor creature.

"A navel ring is a piercing, something that you make with a needle and then put jewelry in it. It's very popular in the mugle world. No, the snake isn't real. It's made of silver, and it does go through my skin" She moved the snake up and down "it's just like my nose ring" She pointed to her nose, and Draco eyed it too, reaching out to touch it as well. Hermione swatted his hand away.

"You can't just touch it! It could get infected!" Hermione covered her nose with her hands in an attempt to keep Draco's touchy fingers away from it. Draco frowned, he had never seen something like this. It turned him on, suprisingly. He wanted to see why, and he felt like touching it would do so.

"How do people do this? Is there a special spell for it?" Draco was curious, if there was a spell he would tell other girls to use it because he found it attractive.

"No, there isn't a spell for it. Muggles do it themselves with needles If you want, i'm making a trip to muggle London this weeked to go get my labret pierced, you can join me if you're so curious." Hermione laughed at his disgusted look at the word of 'needles'

"I think I might go, it seems interesting. As for now though, i'm going to go check out my room. I'll see you in a bit, love." Draco took one of the hands covering Hermiones nose and kissed her knuckles before heading inside and disappearing up the stairs to the right. Hermione quickly grabbed another cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag.

All of Malfoy's touches and politeness was going to turn her into a chain smoker.

****Finishing her cigarette, Hermione walked inside and up the staircase to her room. Opening the door, she gasped for a third time that day. Her room was large, it was in a red and gold pattern. She had a huge bed, with a gold duvet with red trim, and a red canopy that could put any princess to shame. It was in between two floor to ceiling windows that she could see out to the quiditch field. She had two large bookshelves spilling over with magical and muggle books. She had a vanity armoire on the wall to the left. Along with a dresser which she assumed all her clothes had been put in too. On top her dresser sat her iHome. She was so thankful that they had let the wards down for muggle things. On the wall opposite her bed there was a desk, and then on the wall to the right there was a door, she expected it to be the bathroom. She opened the door, too see that it was horribly fogged up. Walking in some more, she noticed how large and extravagant the bathroom was, taking in the large bath and shower, the tile from floor to ceiling, the granite his and her sink with all her accessories, and one half naked, dripping wet, slytherin prince.


	7. Peppermint

Hermione blinked. Then blinked again. Then one more time just for good measure to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Closing her eyes and then opening one up slightly, just to close it again.

_'Yup. My eyes aren't deceiving me.'_

There in front of her was Draco. Completely bare from the hip bones up, and then the lower calves down. A green towel firm around his hips covering his...well, '_snake'_ if you'd like to put it in those terms.

Hermione opened her eyes, and then coughed. She had to remind herself where his face was, and to keep eye contact instead of trailing her eyesight down his lean body. She peaked.

Draco wasn't completely muscular, he didn't look hard or uncomfortable. He had abs that were defined, the same as his arms. Everything about him was defined, enough to notice, but not enough to go overboard. He had scars across his pale chest, that were faded from time. Hermione moved her eyes downward, he had platinum blonde hair leading down to his 'pet'. The hair was so fine that Hermione wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for the way the wet hair was gleaming in the light.

A cough brought Hermione out of her trance, and her eyes snapped up to Grey ones, a blush hinting at her cheeks.

"You know love, you didn't have to peep. You could've just asked." Draco smirked at her, which caused her blush to get brighter.

" I wasn't peeping, I was just-"

"Coming to see if I had fallen and couldn't get up?"

"No!" Hermione spat. Her blush just couldn't go away could it? "I was exploring, and wanted to check out the bathroom.I didn't KNOW you were in here"

"So, you're telling me that you always walk into foggy bathrooms...?"Draco smirked again, he was riling her up and he loved it.

"You're despicable." Hermione glared at him and then promptly walked past him and out the door.

She walked into Malfoy's room.

"Are you sure you don't want me_ Granger_? You're in my room, you came into the bathroom while I was barely clothed, if I didn't know better...i'd say you were coming on to me" Draco brought a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

Hermione could only glare at him. Draco's room looked like hers, except it was in a play of his house colors.

"Have you gone colorblind, or do you want to watch me get dressed?" Draco asked walking up behind her, that same damn smirk on his lips.

Hermione was stuttering she was so mad. She knew he was teasing her, that didn't make her mad. What made her mad is how easily he could do it, that really picked at her nerves.

She stormed out of his room into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.

_'He didn't lock the door'_ She could use this against him, so without thinking she swung open the door to yell at him, and win this fight.

"None of this would of happened if you had locked the do-"She stopped, he had just finished pulling on his boxers, they were black and looked like silk and very comfy, and oh god he was smirking at her again.

"Now now, twice in one night trying to get a look at my goods? I would've never thought you to be such a pervert Hermione."

Hermione slammed the door again, locking it, and then let out of frustrated noise. She could hear Draco laughing at her on the other side. God he was getting to her. She turned the water on in the shower, and then went in to grab her iHome and shut and lock the door leading to her room. There was NO WAY malfoy was coming in.

Stripping off her clothes, she started to go through her music list looking for a song, Material girls by Madonna came on and hermione turned it up. She loved this song!

Jumping into the shower, singing Madonna while she reached for her peppermint shampoo. Peppermint was her favorite smell, she used peppermint everything when it came to pampering herself. Peppermint shampoo and conditioner, body wash lotion, face wash, toothpaste. Yeah, I know. Hermioe was slightly addicted.

As she grabbed her shampoo, she knocked over a bottle next to it. She picked it up and noticed that it was Draco's, being the curious person she was, she popped it open to smell it. She took a big whiff, and then let out a contented sigh, it smelt like chocolate, and a fall day. Her favorite scent next to peppermint and apples. She put the bottle back and finished with her shower. Getting out she looked at herself in the mirror, shocked to see that she didn't recognize the same dull look in her eyes.

She looked happy.

Hermione smiled, and walked to her room. She threw her hair up in a loose bun and grabbed a pair of red silky pajama shorts and a white tank top Grabbing her lotion, a book, and a blanket, she made her ways downstairs to go sit in the common room. As she ran down the stairs she stopped to check the clock on the wall in the kitchenette. It was only 8:56. She hummed happily over to the couch where she threw herself down and pulled out her lotion. Putting lotion on after her shower became a ritual some months ago, Hermione mostly did it to intensify the smell of her body wash. As she began rubbing the lotion into her arms, Draco came down the stairs wearing silk pajama pants, and a white undershirt. He noticed Hermione on the couch and thought of a grand idea. Slowly sneaking up behind her, he crouched down low to her ear. He didn't even notice her going to squeeze more lotion of of the bottle before he yelled.

"BOO!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"AHH FUCK HOLY SHIT!" Hermione screamed, squeezed the bottle upwards, only to have a large amount land on the perpetrator's hand.

While Hermione tried to slow her heart and calm down from her near death experience she turned around and saw Draco clutching his sides in laughter, it looked like he was almost in tears.

_'that motherfu-'_ Hermione noticed the glob of lotion, and smirked to herself.

"Hey Malfoy, missed a spot cleaning up earlier did ya?"

Draco stopped laughing and looked to where her eyes were. It took him a second to figure out what she meant by 'cleaning up', but when he did figure it out he blushed and then wiped the white liquid back onto Hermione. She made a face and brought her legs up to her chest to wipe the stuff off, but Draco took it upon himself to sling himself over the back of the couch, grab her legs and pull them over his lap.

"At least let me make up for scaring you." He smiled and then started to rub the lotion over her leg. Hermione would have stopped him, because she didn't feel right with him being touchy touchy. Two things were stopping her though.

One: He was massaging the lotion in and it felt really good.  
Two: Her head was buzzing and she wasn't even sure if she could form a coherent sentence at this point.

So, she relaxed and enjoyed it, no harm could come from it. Right?

Wrong, so wrong. Hermione was sighing and making little mewls from how good it felt that when he was done with the one leg she made a whimper before she caught herself. Blushing, she looked up to Draco to see him smirking at her, and reaching for her other leg and the lotion.

"You don't have too, you've already made up for scaring me." She began to pull her leg back but Draco held onto it.

"I want too." He smiled at her, before putting the lotion on the other leg. In all honesty, Draco would do anything right now to keep Hermione making those lovely sounds.

So if anyone where to walk in right now they'd see this scene. Hermione moaning and making little sounds, and Draco rubbing her legs and moving farther up. What a sight!

Hermione looked at Draco through her half lidded eyes and watched him, watch her. Hermione decided that had to be the hottest thing ever. She sat up on her elbows, Draco was moving closer to her as he worked his way up her leg, slowly his fingers brushed the hem line of her shorts.

He was so close. Hermione could smell the chocolate from his body wash, and the peppermint coming from his breath. That scent was enough to drive any girl over the edge, so I mean, who could really blame her for what she did next?


End file.
